Experimenting
by RaineArilan
Summary: A devil's bargain, melodramatic narcissism, a brief moment of chandelier bonding and oh, did you really just try to play mind games with Stein and win? Not nearly as crack-y as it sounds. Young!Stein and Young!Spirit in a relationship altering face-off.


A/N: Can you spot the Fruits Basket rip-off in the first section? Seriously though, a speech like that needs more screen time. Seriously.

Warnings for language and, well, implications. Good luck.

* * *

"So I say, as your senpai, as the man designated to keep you from performing your egregious acts on the unwilling, that you should instead focus all that you are upon me! Turn your dark lusts upon my person and I will willingly submit, so long as you refrain from practicing them upon any other! Yes, even I, the great Spirit, will lower himself to your laboratory and bleed in the place of his brothers and sisters! I will do a thing that no other has found the will to do. So again I say, turn your depravity to me!" Spirit dragged in a huge breath, replacing the large quantity of hot air he had just finished spewing.

Stein snorted. "Are you done?"

Spirit had the grace to look annoyed, even as he nodded and sank back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought it was a pretty good speech."

"Oh, it was lovely. Pointless, though."

Spirit's eyes narrowed. "So you won't even consider it?"

Stein's lips stretched wide into a grin Spirit knew far too well. "Did I say that?" he asked, giggling faintly. "You know how much I want to cut you open."

"So?" the older boy demanded. "Why not agree to my idea then?"

"Because I want something more from you," Stein replied, swiping his sleeve across the faint drool that had built up in one corner of his mouth.

Spirit looked faintly concerned but soldiered on anyway. "What?"

"You have to be unconscious."

"_What?_ No. Are you kidding me?_"_

"Don't be a pussy, senpai. It's not _my_ fault you're ticklish."

"I am _not_—" Spirit objected, his defense cut off by a high-pitched shriek as Stein poked him in the side.

When Spirit finally managed to climb down from the hanging chandelier, he glared at Stein. The younger boy just smirked.

"I can't cut something that moves that much. Not if you want to live through the experiment."

Spirit sighed mentally, kissing his social life good-bye. There hadn't been any time for it of late. Stein had kept him far too busy chasing him down, stopping nonconsensual experiments left and right.

Ah well. It hadn't exactly been a good idea anyway. The best he could hope for now was to escape with the limited respect Stein had for him intact.

"So I'd need to be asleep during the experiment?" he repeated calmly, letting a sly smile of his own slide across his face. "I could do that, but you'd have to give me something."

"Oh?" Stein asked, sounding almost curious. "_You_ have a condition?"

"You're already getting to do whatever you want to me. If you want to get to do that while I'm asleep, it's only fair I get some repayment." Spirit was proud of how cool his voice sounded. He took a step toward the shorter boy, an aggressive move he'd used on any of the other men he'd slept with. The girls tended to slap him for it, but the boys… the boys all liked it.

Stein looked up at him, his gold eyes narrowing. "What's your condition?"

"You get to do what you want to me when I'm asleep," Spirit purred, "then I get to do whatever I want to you when you're awake." He slid his hand up, placing it flat on the wall next to Stein's head. As casually as he could manage, he leaned in on it. It was damn smooth if he did say so himself.

Stein's eyes went wide at Spirit's sudden proximity, his breathing caught faintly in his thin throat. "You wanna fuck me," he said with something like disgust.

"Oh, that too," Spirit said, wondering if his evil grin was anywhere near as creepy as Stein's "Eventually. We'd have to have all kinds of other fun first though."

He let the threat dangle in the air between them, what air there was, and watched his charge's thin, pale face. There was an almost blankness in Stein's eyes as his brain flew. It always happened whenever he was faced with something he didn't understand or expect and it was an expression Spirit cultivated. While Stein was trying to understand, he wasn't actively coming up with new ideas to make Spirit's life a hell.

Spirit held his breath. This was the moment of truth. Forcing sex on someone was always a good way to drive them off. It was an absolute sure thing that Stein would turn him down, and then things would go back to the way they were. It was only… two more years until he turned eighteen and graduated. Stein was only four months younger than him, even if he was one grade down, and they couldn't expect Spirit to keep looking after him after they were both adults, right?

No. Of course not. Two and a half years and he'd be free. He could hold out that long for a real social life, couldn't he? He got laid often enough anyway. Often enough to hold him over.

"Fine."

Now, admittedly some of those were pity fucks, since everyone knew who had to clean up Stein's nasty messes but there was still— "What?"

Stein looked up at him, gold eyes not blinking. "I said fine. One experiment per week for each of us. It will probably take you that long to heal. I assume my healing time would be similar."

"Uh… eh, yeah. Something like that."

"Good. I'll use one of my notebooks to record each experiment just in case something throws the schedule off."

"And how will I know that you're including all you tests on me in it?" Spirit demanded. "I'll be asleep the whole time and—"

"Oh, trust me," Stein said in the least trustworthy voice imaginable. "You'll know."

"Oh. Well, fine then." That said, Spirit turned and wandered away, his mind trying to wrap itself around that concept that now he got to fuck Stein. Had to fuck Stein. _Got_ to fuck Stein. Had to…go-…. Had he known he wanted the smaller boy? He wasn't sure. He wanted pretty much everyone and got those who wanted him back. It had never occurred to him to want or not want Stein. He had always, always been in a class of his own.

Spirit rubbed at the back of his neck and kept walking away.

He never saw the satisfied smirk that played across Stein's face behind him.

* * *

A/N: And yes, if I ever get inspired (or just plain bored enough) I will try and write a bit of smut to tag on the end of this. But probably not in the near future. Sorry.


End file.
